Thrust
by exboyfriend
Summary: An age old rivalry is brought to it's peak when two enemies find out they are bound by a father they both despise. The pressure rises higher when it becomes clear that it's not only a father they share, but Bella as well. Only one thing is sure and that is what will bind the three of them together for life after this. If SOA, OTH, TVD and Twilight had a baby this story would be it.


**THRUST**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Whisky colored hair, a broad chest, amber eyes with chestnut lashes, pale porcelain skin with a god-like presence... he's dominant, controlling, confident and private. He's mysterious, intriguing and carries a voice like honey. Edward has it all and a relationship is the last thing he wants but the one thing he needs. Bella can help him see this.

Tall, dark, hazel eyes with a glimmer. Pale, petal-pink lips and a gunmetal grey shirt. A dusty old red barn that hides a lifetime of secrets, legacy and operations. A brotherhood thicker than blood-bonds and tighter than any strands of DNA. Jacob is a solid vault and Bella just wants his code.

Danger and safe havens.

Anger, passion, hate, lust and breathless moments.

The thrills and the rush that serenade the calm and the hush... this is the ride she'll be thrust into.

Two guys... so similar at the core, but couldn't be more opposite in the flesh, are about to become closer than they ever bargained for.

An age old rivalry is brought to it's peak when two enemies find out they are bound by a father they both despise. But the pressure rises even higher when it becomes clear that it's not only a father they share, but Bella as well. Only one thing is sure and that is what will bind the three of them together for life after this. Ten months will tell them which direction they'll take but either way, they'll all be forced to travel the same path.

**Disclaimer:** I**'m just having fun here, guys. Not trying to steal anyone's anything or claim ownership. I'll pour my inspiration from and love of Twilight, SOA, One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries, The Lost Boys, and bad boys in general into these documents here.**

**A/N: Hey girl. Hey.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

"So I'll see you tonight?"

He stands there, under his shiny black hair, with a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth, looking down at me, just waiting on my yes.

Like I'd deny him, but I hesitate for the sake of the game.

I blink a soft nod while stretching a sweet smile at him and watch him back away. He's got the answer he wants, time's up.

He's the guy you day-dream about being around all week long, and then... when you see him on the weekend, he's in and out faster than you can blink. But you hold onto every move he made, every expression on his face and anything he said, just so you can play it over and over again in your mind. He's charismatic, with energy so addictive that everyone wants a piece of him, but he doesn't give his time to anyone. Except his guys. Jacob's crew is intense to say the least and their ties go beyond any blood-lines... they're tighter than family. They're brothers in every aspect of the word.

I look behind Jacob and glance over the guys as they sit on their bikes with their backs to him, parked in a neat row, ready to file out behind him when he signals. The dust they created by pulling in has just now settled and the wind blows a gust that stirs it back up again.

We're standing beside my car, outside of the Stop and Spend and I put the cold glass bottle of Coke I just bought in my other hand while I look from Jacob's eyes down to his shoes. He rides a motorcycle wearing a t-shirt, jeans and boots on most days, but today... he's wearing that gunmetal grey shirt, khaki pants and black Vans and I kinda just want to jump on him and ride to wherever he's going with him.

Grey cotton hugs his perfectly chiseled, long, lean biceps as he reaches to grab the toothpick out of his mouth and point it in my direction.

"Don't make me have to come hunt you down like an animal."

As he speaks, the glimmer of light passes, from left to right, over his hazel eyes so fast that I almost think it didn't happen, but _that_ was unmistakable. With a quick wink and a provocative smile, Jacob turns and walks back to his bike. The Khakis he wears cling to his butt and his grey cotton hangs from his strong shoulders as he takes long, slow strides back to his crew. Briggs says something to him and he nods while kicking a leg over and straddling steel.

My adrenaline is pulsing, his shades are back on, the toothpick back in his mouth and with the flick of his wrist, a loud roar burns to a rumble.

Motorcycles rev and roar as I watch chrome wheels and metal pipes carry Embry, Quil, Chaz, Briggs, Seth and Jacob away.

The way his eyes lit up replays instantly and I'm stunned still. This is the third time I've seen that glimmer scan through his eyes.

The first time is when we were younger. Back when my parents were still together.

It happened really quick and while he was turning to get out of the pool. I'd sworn it had to be the water reflecting the sun back onto his face or something, but I was only making that explanation so I wouldn't drive myself crazy over the fact that an older boy, I had just met, had just said "Fuck you," to me. It was a small, but fierce, warning. Just between me and him. A look which communicated that I should keep it to myself and that I should also heed his warning signal. Not to challenge him. Just to let him go.

Like I would challenge him anyway. I was _nine_. And I did nothing to him. I mean, I had stared at him, but come on. I was just coming up from the deep end, catching my breath and here he comes, unannounced to me and he was older than me and cute and I was _nine_. What else would I do_ but_ stare?

It was awkward.

I'd never thought a boy was cute before. I'd never been in a pool alone with with a boy that I'd thought was cute before. I didn't even know what was going on with _myself_ much less _him_. Hell, I was just a nine year old stuck in her head. I wasn't sitting back plotting his death or thinking vile things about him like he must've thought I was. I didn't even realize I'd been staring until he brought it up. I was just watching him swim.

_I floated right there under the diving board just watching. He had dark tanned skin like Billy. His abs were already defined even though he was only 13. His hair stuck to his forehead as he came up for air and I was mesmerized by him. Just watching him shake his head from side to side as drops of water sprayed out. His eyelashes, so thick he could be wearing eyeliner… when he opened them and looked at me it was piercing. His eyes were so pretty. He'd catch me staring every few minutes or so and I could tell he was annoyed but it didn't register with me. Because again, I was nine. And I was enamored with him._

"_What're you looking at?" _

_I was caught off guard. It seemed that everything was still and quiet and my dad and Billy were on the other end of the pool deck which made it even more awkward and I just wanted to pee. Right there in the pool. I couldn't even speak. I just hadn't ever seen a kid that looked like him before. Such colorful tanned skin, flushed peach cheeks, pale pink lips and eyes that looked like all the shades of the sky wrapped in a thick charcoal border. _

_Was this what those girls on tv talked about… when they had crushes on guys? Did I have a crush?_

_He made a sound with his mouth that announced he was past annoyed and pretty much mad, as he was swimming to the ladder. I watched his abs contract as he pulled himself up and out of the water, onto the ladder. My heart pounded inside my chest as his feet became visible, one by one out of the water. His toes were tan and looked clean. His hands reaching higher and higher and then... as he reached the top rung, he turned to me once again. He had the meanest look on his face as he spat those two words at me. I was confused._

I'd only heard people say stuff like that to each other in movies. Nobody that I knew talked to each other like that, so not only did he hurt my feelings, but he made me feel gross inside. Violated emotionally, you know?

_As he said that last word, his eyes had a flicker of light in them. And something in that little flicker scared me. It was that fearful emotion that trumped all the other feelings I'd been stumbling over in that brief five minute period of time. _

_He scared me._

_As his wet feet hit the cement bringing him closer to the pool house gates, that little flicker of a warning light replayed over and over in my head as I floated there under the diving board._

I can only describe it like the scan of light that passes from side to side in a copier but just not that bright and not white light. It just made his eyes briefly gleam as it passed through them. It was both beautiful and terrifying and I was both curious and scared. It wasn't human and it wasn't gentle. It also wasn't my imagination. Revisiting that memory, considering Tuesday night and standing here now, comparing the the three… It was real.

The second time I saw that flicker in Jacob's eyes is when he saw me talking to Edward at the diner Tuesday night. He was so far away, standing in the parking lot, that I thought that maybe I was just remembering that time from when we were young and just imagining that he did that. I thought that since it was night, it must've been light reflecting off of one of the metal buttons on his jacket or something. I guess in some ways, I was flattering myself by thinking that he looked at me with jealousy and a warning glare again, but I wasn't imagining that at all. I think that's exactly what that was.

And then there's Edward.

It seems that I'm only drawn to guys that I know I shouldn't be. It's like… if I catch the faintest hint of danger or distress, I follow it, hunt it down and attach myself to it though everything in my being screams at me not to. Edward is just as mysterious. I can't pinpoint exactly what's off about him because there are so many things that are just peculiar.

How he isn't like anyone else I've met. How he just knows how to do _everything_. And how good he is at it. How quick he is, how beautiful he is, how he has complete control over me when I'm near him. How he drives like a maniac but you never doubt his calculated control of his car. Like he can read my mind and put thoughts and impulses there as well. It's the strangest thing.

And they'll both be there tonight. What am I getting myself_ into_?

**A/N: Do you have any theories about what's happening here, or what will happen? I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for stopping by and I'll see you next week :)**


End file.
